


Prompt requests are oooopen!

by katyaleighb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Breathplay, Breeding, Choking, Darcy Lewis - Freeform, F/M, Impregnation, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Omega Darcy Lewis, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, dub-con if you squint and skip the note I wrote, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyaleighb/pseuds/katyaleighb
Summary: So. Call it COVID stir crazy, call it semi life crisis, but I want to write again! Feel free to comment below on what prompts/scenarios you'd like to see, following the guidelines listed in the body of the page.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 30
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO! 
> 
> The guidelines are: 
> 
> \- These will be short! Not saying like 8 sentences short, but they aren't going to be as long as my other fics. For the most part it'll be like getting a glimpse into what you want written.  
>  \- Main Characters (that I have written or am down to mess with a little bit and try to do justice): Bucky, Steve, Darcy, Geralt, Reader, Natasha - anyone else? Convince meeeee.  
>  \- Heed the explicit rating - we're going for some dirty shit, my loves  
>  \- Speaking of dirty shit - general rules are safe, sane, and consensual. To keep the space safe, if any requests for "other" things come in, they will be very clearly marked, or I will let you know if it's something I'm going to write separately/not in connection with this series. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys are interested <3
> 
> Update - 7/5/2020 - Adding a ToC below, and updating tags!

Table of Contents! 

Chapter 2 - Steve/Darcy - Breeding/Unprotected Sex


	2. Darcy/Steve - Breeding/Knocked up Prompt - HurricanErin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy got off of birth control while Steve was on a mission...she REALLY needs to tell him.

Darcy was in heaven. 

Darcy was in heaven, and really _really_ needed to tell her boyfriend that she wasn’t safe anymore, since she had stopped taking her birth control while he was gone. She was worried about discussing it with him - the hormones weren’t good for her, she wasn’t feeling good physically or emotionally and wanted to try it and he was so supportive of her doing it and she was so surprised, and - 

God Steven Grant Rogers could fuck. They had made it back from a night out with the team, and she needs to tell him to _pull out_ because it’s not like she’d mind a cute little beacon of patriotism running her life, but what if Steve wasn’t ready? She was almost able to form a solid sentence and then he was _pushing in and oh god I missed his cock I need his cock right now._

She had meant to tell him when he got back from his mission, but got wrapped up in getting ready for last minute...and Steve spending the majority of the night taunting her and touching her. By the time they had made it home, Steve had already tore the slit of her dress from her thigh to her hip, and was working her panties down as he crowded her out of the elevator and to their door. 

Now she was bent over their bed, still in her dress and heels, with the former bunched up on her hips and the spaghetti straps snapped so her breasts spilled out of the material, and Steve fucking her so hard she was starting to crawl her way up the bed. 

_N-no condom oh god no I can’t stop him now, St-steve yes there yes harder!_

Steve’s cock was thick, stretching her open where she was completely soaked and perfectly pink, walls clinging to him when he pulled out and surged back forward, trying to make her moan and whine for him and _fuck_ she really needed to tell him. 

“So fuckin’ perfect Darce, so wet and pretty wrapped around my cock.”, Steve groaned out from behind her, and all she could do was moan and push her hips back into his thrusts, making the sticky-wet sounds of her taking him louder against the harsh sounds of their breaths and moans. 

Darcy heard how smug he was when his hands came down around her front, fists pushing into the mattress to cage her thighs between his forearms and his body as he started to fuck her faster, pressing his mouth against her ear to pant out, “Is that what you wanted to hear? That you’re so pretty bent over taking my cock? You’re absolutely soaked sweetheart, what’s a matter?”, and she _knows_ it’s because he’s fucking her and she isn’t safe and the risk is making her pussy clench around him, and she _hates_ how smug he sounds, because he's right - she's making an absolute mess on his cock and she's close to cumming on him. Steve felt her flutter and shoved forward, cramming her full as his grip on her thighs turns bruising and he starts to grind against her, bumping deep into her walls and suddenly Darcy can’t take it and she’s _cumming harder than ever_ , sobbing and screaming her way through it because he isn’t letting up. Steve is keeping her full, his hips arching hard as he grinds until she starts to kick and crawl her way up the bed. 

“Uh uh, come back here baby” Steve croons, leaning back over her and pushing until she’s prone and trapped under the thick muscles of his thighs and chest. He nuzzles against the side of her head, pressing a kiss there. 

“What’s a matter, baby?” Steve mumbles into her hair, and she tilts her head to see him smirking still, hips starting to thrust again, pulling out slowly only to fill her up again deep, and fast. Her mouth drops open, lips spit slick and shiny, red from his kisses and their biting of the pink flesh, and before she can answer, Steve’s hand wraps around her throat and squeezes in at the sides, making her shudder and push herself back hard against him with a groan coming from low in her throat. “Is it that you’re ready for me? Ready for my baby?”

Darcy’s eyes fly back open fully to look at him because he _knows_ , and she can’t think of how irresponsible it is right now because he’s starting to fuck her again and _yes oh god yesyesyes._

Steve’s grip on her throat tightens, and keeping an eye out for her tapping out, he starts to thrust harder, faster, blissed out because he’s home and wrapped up in her. Her tight, perfect, soaking wet little slit, that clenches and shakes around him as he keeps telling her about how he knew - that the moment he got home all he could smell was sugary sweetness underneath her favorite body cream. How he knew she had stopped taking the pills and how he was going to cum deep inside of her unprotected pussy and she was going to be _swollen and pregnant and perfect for him, knocked up by him._

Steve can’t keep going like this, taunting the both of them with their very near future, and he feels his balls draw up towards his body as Darcy writhes underneath him, trying her hardest to push against the mattress and fuck herself back onto his cock. Leaning forward, he presses an open mouthed kiss to her cheek and murmurs, “I’m gonna breed you, honey” before he lets go of her throat, pinning her hips down in place as he rams into her until he’s cumming with a shout, groaning as his cock twitches inside of her and he floods her. Hot, thick cum fills Darcy up, the sudden heat and flood of oxygen making her whimper high and loud as she starts to cum, her body quaking, legs kicking against the mattress as Steve pins her in place. Steve lays over her, holding her in place against him, one hand reaching for a pillow and hauling it down to shove under her hips as he feels his seed seeping out from around his cock with the force of his orgasm. Steve curses as his body shakes and the last of his orgasm pushes out of him, unable to help his harsh, deep thrusts as he twitches, listening to the sloppy mess he’s made inside of his girl. 

Darcy can’t move. She can’t. Steve is hot, sweaty, and heavy. She doesn’t want to be anywhere else. Their breaths start to even out and she giggles, the sound raspy and dazed. Leaning over enough to rest his head facing her, he grins and watches Darcy’s eyelashes droop, the dark fringe concealing her big, blue eyes. 

Darcy’s body refuses to cooperate and she can’t open her eyes back up. She manages to slur out, “I love you”, and hums happily when Steve murmurs it back before she passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may take another shot at this prompt <3 I feel like this was...dirty? I think it deserves something filthy, too.


	3. Darcy/Bucky/Steve - Jealous over Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all - I'm SO sorry, I dropped off the face of the earth. 
> 
> Second of all - This is for Cain124, who requested: 
> 
> Any chance to for a A/B/O where OmegaDarcy is dating AlphaGeralt, but is thwarted just shy of her heat by jealous Alpha or Alpha pair Bucky and/or Steve, who then have to convince her they are the right person/people for her. Also, I am a sucker for a nosey Natasha setting Steve and/or Bucky on the path to interfere with Darcy's relationships. Pretty please!?!?!?!
> 
> That being said...I got distracted while I was writing, so this is more of a...Past Darcy/Geralt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all - I'm SO sorry, I dropped off the face of the earth. 
> 
> Second of all - this is so, so much longer than I had intended these to be. Don't expect this length as I try to catch up. I GOT STUCK. 
> 
> Third of all - This is for Cain124, who requested: 
> 
> Any chance to for a A/B/O where OmegaDarcy is dating AlphaGeralt, but is thwarted just shy of her heat by jealous Alpha or Alpha pair Bucky and/or Steve, who then have to convince her they are the right person/people for her. Also, I am a sucker for a nosey Natasha setting Steve and/or Bucky on the path to interfere with Darcy's relationships. Pretty please!?!?!?!
> 
> That being said...I got distracted while I was writing, so this is more of a...Past Darcy/Geralt. 
> 
> Also, this is in a world where JARVIS is still the best AI, and Darcy has wanted to be with Bucky/Steve for forever, so even when this looks a little dub-con, this is all consensual in a land where she's wanted them for years, but thought she had a shot with Geralt at something a little more "mainstream"? Idk. CONSENSUAL.

* * *

He left her.

She made a home for him in her life because it’s what she did. Just like her body made of dense muscle underneath thick curves, she embraced and supported and loved so hard when someone deserves it.

They danced around each other for months, Darcy trying her best to make the newest man-out-of-time (universe?) feel welcome in the group, who joined the team to fight monsters similar to his own and others he knew came from humanity and greed. He stayed firm, refusing to acknowledge her directly at first when she would include him in things, cooked more of what he seemed to favor, would join him when he was cleaning his weapons and taking inventory with her own tablet, marking off notes for Jane while keeping up with schedule updates for Pepper.

They spent hours like this. Silent and calm but together.

Everyone was wary of their interactions at first, not knowing his designation or how Geralt would act around the brazen unbound omega that they deemed as family. No one even knew where to start on what a Witcher was, let alone their designation. Geralt wasn’t helpful - questions about his designation were met with silence, lifted eyebrows, smirks. Eventually they resorted to semi-trust. Tony being the most obvious by threatening him directly during a team meeting. Jane, asking if Darcy knew what she was doing with this one after he had shown up the night for silent except for the grunt under his breath as he tilted his head to the side, asking if she wanted to start their nightly vigil early. Steve and Bucky were the worst. They would show up whenever her and Geralt were alone, straight backed and faux-relaxed in their walks and movements as if they weren’t pushing enough alpha pheromones out to have her hindbrain chanting hnnng yesyesyes even with the low dose of suppressants she still took.

Eventually there was a change. Not so much the sudden flip of a switch, but the slow turn of a nob when you don’t want the lights on too bright and you want everything warm and hazy and perfect. He showed up at her door one day, arms resting against the top of the doorway as he leaned in over her, eyes bright and golden.

“Omega”, rumbled out from his chest, and he crowded into her apartment, gathering her up with one arm while the other slammed the door behind her, and she knew nothing but him for two days. Too tight holds by his massive hands, sharp nips to her back and shoulders of his teeth, and his knot keeping her full while wringing her dry until she was shaking and clawing at him, even as she blacked out.

Two weeks into their new dynamic, Stephen Strange appeared in a riot of sparks with the answers on how to bring him home, and messages begging for the Witcher to return.

She was left with a kiss to her temple, and the explanation that he was needed, needed to go where he belonged.

* * *

A week later and Darcy had fallen asleep mid-sob while clutching a tunic that Geralt had left behind to her face, inhaling his scent.

Darcy woke up with a sharp spasm deep inside of her and the sudden rush of slick seeping out of her, hot and shiny as it slipped down her thighs.

The omega inside of her was raging, wailing and thrashing for an Alpha, one of the big, burly ones that make her feel safe with the violence reigned in by a thin skin of patience. Darcy though, Darcy hurt. She wanted the Alpha she chose, the one she got to open up to her and made part of her pack - so she tried to ride it out. Laid in place for hours, either writhing in the next she hastily built in between lucid moments, or spasming in pain, deep in her core as her heat hit full force, and throbbing in her brain as she fought with her Omega, and tried to ignore the screeching telling her to go to the other ones, the big, comforting ones that cuddle her and hold her tight, that postured and rumbled at the one that left when he’d see them taking care of her and wrinkle his nose in disdain.

“Ms. Lewis, your vitals are alarmingly erratic - emergency protocols are-”

Her vision was swimming, eyes blinking shut as she succumbed to the fever spiking in her body, no longer able to deny JARVIS’ request to get help.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had just come back from a debrief of a short mission - they’d removed themselves from selection for longer missions after Darcy had been abandoned by that thing that seemed to only be able to take take take from the light that glowed through the tower.

Thing would be hypocritical as a descriptor if the two super soldier experiments weren’t using it as a descriptor for his heartlessness, not his kind.

The moment they stepped out of the elevator to their floor, JARVIS interrupted their path, “Captain, Sergeant, your aid is needed - Miss Lewis has started a heat and she’s fallen unconscious”.

Both barely paused as they turned back around, sprinting down the hall to the door opposite theirs, where they’d had Darcy moved when she finally agreed to stay into the tower.

The door clicked open as soon as they were upon it and they barely registered JARVIS’ warning before they run into a wall of scent - Darcy’s scent - the smell of warm sugar cookies, browned butter, and lemon thick enough in the air to make both men feel drool pool into their mouth, preparing to bite into, tear through skin as they fuck her into accepting them.

They stalked down the hallway, following her scent, Steve peeling off to go to the kitchen for bottles of water and the heat kit of snacks he knew she kept, and had recently stocked with the hopes that Geralt would be there for her first heat off suppressants. Bucky went straight to her, pausing to roll his shoulders down from his ears, releasing the tension causing him to fist his hands so hard they turned white to keep from ripping doors off of hinges, clothes off of bodies until he could sink into her soft body.

Opening her door up, a low rumble immediately started from his chest, soothing the precious creature lost in her pile of pillows and blankets. Darcy was gone. This was her Omega, flushed pink in all the right places, leaking slick down her thighs and stopping her writhing only to present to him, rounded hips lifted high as her tiny hands reached back to grab her ass, spreading herself open, fire-engine red nails digging into her skin. The sight before him and the pained, snuffles and cries coming from deep in her throat had him dropping to his knees, crawling the last few steps to her until his face was pushing into her heat with a growl, his tongue diving into the swollen lips of her pussy and spearing straight into the source of all the slick, wanting the mess all over his face, all over him. The answering wail from his Omega (because she was his fucking Omega) continued as he thrust his tongue in again, wiggling it as he pulls it out and goes back in for more, encouraging the needy sounds spilling out of her as they get higher, frantic, shoving back into his face and almost smothering him with her thighs and ass.

Steve leans against the doorway and watches, as Bucky gets lost in eating their girl out, his face buried in the heaven that is their mate's pussy and ass. The sight makes him growl, louder when he looks up to see his Omega looking back at him with dark, pupil blown eyes (he’s Bucky and his match), and tears streaming down her cheeks. A smirk stretches his lips, and he kicks out, tapping Bucky’s foot with his own, rumbling out, “So fuckin’ cruel, jerk”.

Bucky pulls away with an obscene slurp, his mouth and down his neck shining with her mess as he turns to look at Steve, eyebrows lifting.

Stepping out of his shoes, he comes in, dropping the supplies safely near the door before he steps into the nest, stripping his tee and sweats off as he goes, toeing his socks off until he’s bare in front of his mates, dropping to his knees to mirror Bucky. Chuckling lowly, darkly, he sees Darcy’s hips twitch up higher, wiggling and pressing back because of the lack of attention as her eyes feast on him, lingering on the width of his shoulders, the thickness of his thighs, before settling on the length of his cock, painfully hard and standing proud against his stomach. “She needs a knot, your mouth is torture right now”.

Hearing the mention of what she needed, Darcy sobbed, “Please, please yes I need your knots, give me your knots and stuff me full”, tumbling from her bitten and swollen lips, the blush tone mirrored by the lips on display between her thighs.

Bucky fell to the side, stripping down until he was just as bare as Steve, who was pushing up behind Darcy, pressing his hand at the center of her hips and pushing, rubbing up until he caught the back of her neck in his hand. He squeezed, almost too hard as he crooned, “Don’t worry pretty girl, we’ve got you”, his cock slotting against her and slipping inside. His grip on her neck stayed tight, holding her in place as she started to buck and scramble, unsure if she wanted to force herself back onto his cock or crawl away at the length of Steve’s cock, opening her up and shoving into the aching spot that had grown inside of her. Steve didn’t waste a second, hips starting to thrust, intention making their omega feel better.

* * *

Darcy was blissed out.

Her omega was gone over the two alphas, who traded places behind her, under her, on top of her, fucking and filling her with cocks and knots - their cocks and knots, not his - wrestling her down when she got violent and clawed at them until she was restrained (hands behind her back, hands pinned above, hand on her throat, forearm on her throat, veins and strength and fuck) and fucked into her until she was shrieking and crying her way through her umpteenth orgasm, flooding the lap of whoeveer was impaling her with her slick.

Geralt didn’t deserve their mate, he didn’t deserve to see her at what is both her most vulnerable, and her most giving.

Bucky and Steve loved her like this - needy, so far into her heat that she was too dazed to notice who was climbing back in between her thighs, or who was lifting her hips high up into the air, sliding her thighs together as they pressed themselves back into her clenching heat. She took everything they offered, everything they begged her for when they were close to knotting her, thick muscled thighs smacking into her or pinning her down with growls of who’s mate she was, where she belonged (theirs, their mate, with them, always). She was all heat, soft, primal pleasure.

Sparks would light up her eyes when Steve would lay his body fully over her back, rutting into her, his mouth pressed to her ear, growling, “Take my fucking knot doll, gonna fuck you full, breed this pussy until you’re carrying our pups”, when his knot started to catch at her entrance, and his words would be rewarded with her hips trying to lift, shove back into his cock and her hands reaching back, nails biting into his skin as she tries to hold his hips in place against her.

She’d scream louder, wailing and clawing at his chest when Bucky would kneel between her thighs, pulling her hips up into his lap, pounding into her. His grip would turn to bruising as he held onto the backs of her fleshy thighs, eyes fixated on the reddened, dripping slit wrapped around him, seeing it visibly bulge as his release hurtled through him and his knot swole up inside of her, making him roar and snarl out like an unhinged fucking animal, willing his seed to take inside of their mate.

She finally passed out, on her side with Steve rutting behind her, this time with it fully being her as her Omega had let her come back to the forefront sometime after her third or fourth time taking a knot, when she could be sure pups were growing inside of her.

Steve’s mouth was pressing and sucking kisses at the back of her neck, in between the throbbing twin sets of teeth marks framing her neck, pausing only to mumble filthy, greedy things for her to hear.

Her eyes were trained on Bucky’s like he commanded while he held her by the knee, spreading her open for their mate’s cock to slot back inside of her, his other hand holding tight to her neck, the pressure increasing on the sides until she was whimpering and keening through her last release that had a stream of her slick gushing out around Steve’s cock. Her eyes rolled back, able to understand, “Good omega, good fucking girl” and “Gonna knot your pussy again, Darce, you’re gonna leak us for days, there’s no way you’re not having our pups,” crooned into her ears before she finally succumbs to sleep.


End file.
